A Chance for Love at Last
by Asuki2Hiroshi
Summary: Oneshot: Link is the only freshman in Hyrule High who doesn't have a girlfriend. Even his best friend Sheik has his own girl. But fate decides to give him a chance when he encounters the new girl in his afterschool program. Rated T; Zelink, Link's p.o.v.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I do own Asuki and Saya. --

I decided to take a break from the Reverse in Time fanfic, to write this story. I hope you like it! This is just a one shot, so I'll get back to the R.i.T. as soon as I'm done. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this.

--

Link's journal entry# 24: 8:15 a.m. - 6:10 pm, Tuesday

Today was the start of a new day in Hyrule High. Yes, I don't enjoy coming here, despite my good behavior and grades. Who am I, you ask? My name is Link. I am just another freshman here in Hyrule High. I never enjoyed coming to school. Not that I wasn't favored, or had no friends. In fact, my best friend is Sheik. He's the quiet type. I'm actually lucky to have him as a buddy. He's a great guy, who has A's and B's in his classes. We have every class together, including homeroom, so you could call us partners. After school, we go to a certain club to play video games, like Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He may be silent most of the time, but he's a great gamer, and you'll never be disappointed of the stupid things he makes me do when I lose. Since playing last, he won 21 to 0. It was not pleasant. But despite his gaming actions and his speaking amounts, he has the one very thing that I never had: a girlfriend. His girl was Malon. She was the prettiest girl in the whole school. Sheik was lucky. But me? Never. Not now, not then, not EVER, I suppose. Well, that's the background for you.

"Good morning, Link," Sheik said early in the morning as I entered the school building.

"Hi, Sheik," I replied with a yawn.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" my sheikah friend chuckled.

"Never do," I said back, staring at the sun to wake me up.

"Hiya, Sheik!" Malon, Sheik's girl, came up to us with a smile.

"Hey, Malon, sweetie," he replied with a cool tone in his voice.

"I'm gonna go to my locker. See ya," I called as I ran off to leave the couple alone.

"Bye," they both called.

I opened my locker and stuffed my blond head in, just for fun. For about five minutes, I exited the small storage door, and ran to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror in front of the toilet, and thought to myself, who the hell wants to see themselves when they go to the bathroom?! I laughed to myself, and stared at my cerulean blue eyes and golden blond hair, which was now messy from sticking my head in my locker. I brushed my locks with my hair and ran to my first period class.

Class passed like a whizz when it was finally lunch break. I took my snack out and sat with Sheik and Malon. They were conversing quietly between themselves, and when they noticed me, they began to talk to me with the same topic they used earlier.

"Hey, Link? You know the new girl? Harkinian?" Sheik asked.

"Harkinian? As in...ZELDA Harkinian?" I asked, my mouth full of sandwich.

"Yeah! She's over there!" Malon exclaimed, pointing to the lonely blond girl who was reading her textbook for science class.

"Yeah, and?" I asked again, still unaware of their point.

"Why don't you have her for a girlfriend, Link?" Sheik said, elbowing me slightly.

"No way!" I yelled, blushing. There was no way I was gonna become the 'BOY FOR SALE,' kind of person, not even for a girl.

"Too bad. Your loss," Malon concluded, turning away from me, having her purse in her hand.

"My loss?! HA! There's no way I'm gonna get a girl by YOUR help, Malon!" I snarled angrily. I don't really like Sheik's girlfriend anymore.

Sheik shrugged a little, and whispered silently, "Hey. I heard she's in the VG after school program. Did you know that?" I noticed he was trying to protect his girl from any more verbal harm from me, so all I said was, "no."

Sheik stood up at the sound of the bell and said, "Well, I'm off. Catch you later, Link."

"Bye..." was the only thing that escaped my lips, while I stared down at my unfinished sandwich in guilt. Well, now I know why girls hate me, I though vehemently. Now I know why...

I stood up at least three minutes later and zoomed to class before I was declared 'tardy' for the first time.

--After school--

"Hey, Link, do you have better ideas for you to do when I kick your behind in Brawl?" Sheik teased.

"Ha! Let's see if you win again!" I snorted. I knew I sounded more confident than I felt, because I knew I was going to lose again. I always did, though. Never won, always lost. In fact, if there was class for video games, I'd fail big time. This is why I hate this program.

Later, I began to play Sheik in Brawl. Of course, I was my own character, and Sheik was his own, too. When we played, we were having a major showdown. Everyone came to watch... well, everyone except the Harkinian girl. Once again, I had lost. There was no way I could beat Sheik. Heck, I almost don't know why I play.

"Damn it!" I cried after losing again. I turned over to Sheik, who was reading his list of 'STUPID THINGS FOR LINK TO DO WHEN HE LOSES TO ME IN BRAWL,' column by column.

"Okay, Link? Now you have to laugh like a hyena and do the cucco dance!" Sheik declared. Everyone began to laugh and clap to the song that they played on the stereo. Even the new girl was smiling.

"Whoa! No! I'm not gonna do it! Hells no!!" I yelled, turning my head defiantly.

"Yeah, Hikari! Do za cucco dance!!" Asuki Hiroshi yelled at me, clapping. She winked at me and cuddled herself into her boyfriend, Saya.

"C'mon! You lost. You gotta do what you gotta do," Sheik grinned at me, narrowing his ruby eyes at me. I gulped nervously, and began to dance like a cucco and howl like a hyena. Everyone was cracking up as I cackled at them with anger and embarrassment. Finally, I was done with a red colored face, watching everyone laugh and Zelda snicker lightly. She noticed my glance, and she waved at me happily, obviously amused at my performance. I waved back with a shy smile on my face. I spun back around to see Ganondorf Dragmire walk up to me with a bag of french fries.

"Hey, Hikari, I dare you to eat these," he shoved the bag in my face.

I hesitated. "Okay," I answered, confused at why he dared me to eat one instead of offering them to me. I grabbed a few, popped them into my mouth, and swallowed. Ganon's face lit up, and I couldn't tell why. Soon, I felt my stomach churn as I zoomed at top speed for the bathroom. From where I was at, I heard Ganon laugh.

Sheik, who was alarmed, asked," Why did you do that to him for? What was in there?"

Ganondorf shrugged and said, "Nothin'. They're just 7 months old." **(A./n. EEEWWW!!)**

I then was in the bathroom, letting out everything that was not only in my mouth, but in my stomach too. Even from lunch. I knew there was nothing wrong from the fries at first look, but when I learned that they were several months old, I was forced to hurl more of what I planned. This was not a good day.

I returned to the rec room area a few hours later, but everyone was gone, even Sheik. I was looking around for any sign of people around. My stomach emitted a loud growl as the leftover pieces of potato scratched my throat. After letting everything out, I was very hungry. I grabbed my belly with my hand as I hauled my backpack over my shoulder and strolled off. From where I was at, I could hear a voice.

"Hello," a soft feminine voice called to me.

I spun around quickly, only to find myself face-to-face with Zelda Harkinian. She smiled at me sweetly and walked closer to me. Now that I come to the point, Malon was right. I really should ask her out sometime. If I didn't know better, I would've drooled by now.

"Are you okay? You ran to the bathroom. Are you sick?" Zelda asked, resting her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Do I look sick?"

"Yes you do. You're a little pale," she answered, with a small chuckle. She picked up her textbooks, and grabbed my hand into hers. "I heard you talking to Sheik and Malon at lunch, about me being your girlfriend?" She gazed up into my eyes. Her aqua blue eyes shone brightly, as her cherry lips still was creased into the form of a smile.

I felt my face heat up as I continued to look into her. "Oh, that? Yeah, um, about that..." I scratched the back of my head, ending the fragmented sentence with nervous laughter.

"Do you want to start off?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," I held her closer to me, as my hand rested on her hip.

Now, I finally had a friend that could one day become my girlfriend. Now, I never wanted school to end. Ever.

--Don't worry. I'll get to the other fanfic as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and waiting!


End file.
